Friday Night
by Carla Taisho
Summary: O amor vem quando você menos espera...::One-shot::


_.  
><em>

_Friday Night_

**_Õ_**_oõo**oõo**oõo**Õ**_

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem, **esse pequeno escrito sim! É de minha total autoria!**

**_Õ_**_oõo**oõo**oõo**Õ**_

* * *

><p><strong>O amor vem quando você menos espera!<strong>

**.  
><strong>

_- Hey mãe! Olha o que eu achei! – um menino de onze anos, olhos dourados como os do pai exclamou._

_- O que foi querido? – a mãe perguntou saindo de trás de uma enorme caixa onde guardava as bugigangas e outras coisas antigas para a mudança._

_- É uma foto! – exclamou o menino exaltado – É você e o papai! – ele mostrou o porta-retratos de vidro em forma de retângulo, que estava cheio de poeira._

_- Ah essa foto! – exclamou a mulher, pegando o retrato das mãos do menino e observando mais de perto - Há quanto tempo não via! Somos eu e seu pai sim, na noite que nos conhecemos._

_Shouji observou a expressão de sua mãe mudar, parecia estar viajando em pensamentos..._

- Ah Não! De novo não! – Kagome gritou levantando-se de pressa da cama onde tentava arduamente estudar para o teste de matemática financeira há mais de duas horas.

Quando finalmente pareceu entender alguma coisa, havia começado:

A barulheira e gritaria da casa vizinha. De novo. Toda sexta-feira era isso. Festa, festa e festa! Quando não era na casa da frente era na do lado.

Não agüentava mais!

Kagome tirou o pijama de ursinho que vestia, colocou uma camiseta larga, uma calça legging, um tênis e saiu de casa pisando forte.

_Pam Pam Pam _– bateu na imensa porta de carvalho da casa de frente à sua.

- Kagome! Você veio! Nem acredito! – saudou a dona da casa, Sango. A morena alta vestindo um vestido vermelho e colante sorriu e abraçou a vizinha. – Você nunca vem! Até tinha desistido de te convidar.

Kagome tentou interromper, mas Sango não parava de tagarelar e de repente se viu sendo puxada para dentro do casarão.

Jovens dançavam, pulavam e se beijavam em todos os cantos. Parecia que a faculdade inteira estava ali dentro, na maior curtição.

- Hey! Kagome! – Kouga Ookami, o artilheiro do time da faculdade saudou sorrindo para ela. – Está linda ein? – tirou sarro, puxando o cabelo dela que estava amarrado igual o da Maria Chiquinha.

Kagome sorriu bobamente. _Uau! Ele está falando comigo!_ – pensou eufórica.

- Hey pessoal, olha quem está aqui! _A Rainha dos nerds._ – ele gritou, levantando o braço de Kagome para que todos a vissem.

Praticamente todos que estavam no cômodo riram automaticamente.

Kagome olhou para eles numa espécie de transe.

- Ai como você é idiota Ookami. – Sango o empurrou e saiu rebocando Kagome escada acima. – Hey? Kagome? Você está bem? - perguntou quando entraram num amplo cômodo, o quarto de Sango.

- E-eu...acabei de ser humilhada na frente de todo mundo? Não é? – perguntou tentando se recompor.

- Ai Kagome, não liga para o Ookami. É um idiota, só o convido por que se não o Miroku não viria. – a morena sorriu. – Bem , você está aqui e finalmente tenho minha chance de fazer um _upgrade_ nesse seu _visu!_

_- _O que? Não! Você não entende! Eu vim aqui reclamar desse barulho, já passa das dez horas e... – ela parou quando percebeu que Sango estava olhando para ela com as mãos na cintura.

- Acabou?

- Não...eu..

- Quietinha Kagome! Deixa que eu cuido de tudo! Você tem que se divertir! Vamos lá, só hoje! Aposto que nunca esteve numa festa.

Kagome a olhou desconfiada. – Acho que não é uma boa idéia.

- É sim. Primeiro, tira esse óculos por que eu sei que seu grau de miopia não é tão grande quanto o meu, por isso não tem realmente uma necessidade de usar óculos. Oras, você só não enxerga bem de longe! - Sango usava lente de contato há dois anos.

As duas vizinhas eram amigas e estudavam juntas desde crianças, mas com o passar dos anos, apesar da proximidade de suas casas, acabaram se distanciando. Sango fizera novas amizades e Kagome arranjara um namorado, que havia sido o ponto crucial do afastamento entre as amigas. – Sango se aproximou e retirou os óculos do rosto de Kagome – Ah, muito melhor. Por que você nunca se maquia? Se eu tivesse os cílios que você tem...ai ai... – falou sonhadora. Sango fitou Kagome por alguns instantes e virou-se para o armário.

- Sango, eu vou embora! Devolve meus óculos, por favor?

- Não! Não devolvo! Você os usa somente para se esconder! Kagome, já faz três anos! Tem que parar de ter medo que um homem se interesse por você.

- Sango! Nunca, nunca mais abra a boca para tocar nesse assunto! – Kagome protestou furiosa. Havia passado os últimos anos, tentando se esquecer da humilhação que sentira ao descobrir que seu namorado, um homem mais velho e que era professor delas, era casado. O crápula usara e abusara dela, e ela achando-se apaixonada nunca havia reparado nada, perdera boa parte de sua adolescência em um namoro infrutífero com ele, onde noventa por cento de seus encontros aconteciam no carro ou em algum motel.

- Ok. Desculpa, eu sei o quanto foi difícil para você, e prometo não falar mais no assunto. Mas poxa, faz três anos, você se afastou de mim quando começou aquele namoro e depois dele se afastou mais ainda! Quero minha amiga de volta! – exclamou. Sango voltou então ao armário e jogou na cama ao lado de Kagome várias saias e blusinhas. –_ Chega de se vestir como uma nerd de doze anos_ – Sango pensou.

- Sango..eu..me desculpa..não queria me afastar de você, eu só...

- Eu sei, doeu demais. – Sango abraçou a amiga. – Mas passou, chega. Vamos viver, vamos curtir! – sorriu animada.

Kagome retribuiu com um sorriso fraco.

- Credo amiga, se anima! É sexta feira! Vamos dançar!

Sango balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Sua amiga não conseguia superar a timidez e medo que lhe assomara depois do relacionamento com Nakamura. Triste, a morena se pôs a escolher uma roupa para a outra, faria com que ela se divertisse nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse na vida!

Escolheu uma saia verde limão, uma blusinha rosa Pink e sapatos coloridos. A nova moda era usar tons fluorescentes.

- Prontinho, vai ficar perfeito! – exclamou animada – Vista-se, vai!

Kagome se levantou a contragosto e entrou no banheiro dentro do quarto.

- San-Sango não vou sair desse jeito! – exclamou Kagome após alguns minutos, a voz sendo abafada pela porta.

Sango aproximou-se e abriu a porta – Meu Deus! Você está linda! – exclamou estupefata – Agora só falta a maquiagem e pronto!

Kagome tentou retrucar, mas não teve jeito, Sango aplicou base em seu rosto, rímel, batom, e outras coisas que ela nem se lembrava mais do nome.

Quando se olhou no espelho não acreditou no que via. Era ela mesma aquela que a olhava no espelho?

- Uau! Perfeita! Agora vamos para a festa! – Sango exclamou, já arrastando Kagome atrás dela - Vai – sussurrou ao chegar à escadaria, deu um tapinha de leve nas costas de Kagome para que a outra descesse.

Kagome desceu as escadas com cuidado em seus saltos altos de 15 centímetros.

- Meu Deus! – ouviu. - Kagome? É você? – Kouga estava parado estupefato no ultimo degrau.

Kagome sorriu sentindo-se confiante de repente. Chegou perto do rapaz e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido – Não, seu idiota, sou o papa não está vendo? – sorriu cinicamente para ele e seguiu direto para a pista de dança.

Sango surgiu poucos minutos depois. – E ai? Como está se sentindo? – gritou por causa do volume da música.

- Maravilhosa! – respondeu. Era verdade, fazia muito tempo que não dançava ou se sentia livre daquela forma.

- Hey! Sango! - a morena ouviu e virou-se em direção ao som da voz.

- Inuyasha! Oi! Que bom que você veio! – exclamou.

- Feh! Eu disse que viria, é minha primeira semana aqui em New Haven, claro que tinha que vir na festa da minha priminha! – ele sorriu e apertou as bochechas da prima que era apenas dois anos mais nova do que ele.

- Sei, você veio ver é as 'gatinhas' – afirmou a prima, bem humorada. Inuyasha sorriu e foi nesse instante que notou a beldade dançando sozinha a poucos metros dali.

- Wow – exclamou sem pensar. – Quem é aquela? – perguntou apontando.

Sango virou-se e um sorriso enorme lhe adornou os lábios – Kagome, uma velha amiga.

- Ela é linda!

- É mesmo, faz faculdade de administração como você.

- Terminei no ano passado. – ele respondeu, sem prestar muito atenção à prima, Sango abriu a boca para responder, mas ele continuou, a cortando. – Vou ver se tenho uma chance com ela. – deu um passo e parou quando sentiu a mão da prima no seu antebraço.

Olhou para ela arqueando a sobrancelha, só faltava a garota ter um namorado!

- Não machuque a Kagome, ta bem? Ela é uma moça direita.

- Feh! E quem disse que não sou um rapaz direito? – ele devolveu, sorrindo zombeteiramente.

- To falando sério! – Sango alertou.

- Tá bom! – exclamou ele exasperado – Deixa eu ir lá logo antes que chegue alguém antes de mim! – dito isso puxou o braço e seguiu na direção de Kagome.

Kagome continuava dançando, sentindo-se mais leve do que talvez nunca se sentira, reparou que alguns rapazes a fitavam interessados, mas não deu bola. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se em dançar no ritmo da música.

- Tá se divertindo? – Kagome arrepiou-se ao sentir um hálito quente em sua orelha. Abriu os olhos um tanto assustada.

_Meu Deus! –_pensou ao deparar-se com um par de olhos mais dourados do que jamais vira.

E não eram só os olhos que eram incríveis, o conjunto inteiro era maravilhoso. Um moreno alto, de cabelos longos e sedosos, ombros largos e queixo másculo a olhava com o sorriso mais radiante do mundo nos lábios.

Kagome lembrou-se de que ele dissera algo. _O que era mesmo? Ah ele perguntou se estava me divertindo._

- E-Estou sim – forçou a garganta – Tá muito massa a festa, não?

- Tá sim. Maravilhosa – ele sorriu olhando para ela por inteiro. Kagome se sentiu nua sob o exame daqueles olhos sob seu corpo. Ela esperou pelo medo, a vontade de sair correndo, porém nada veio, tudo que sentia era uma mistura gostosa de prazer e calor.

- Posso dançar com você? – ele perguntou.

Kagome assentiu, sem confiar na sua voz.

Inuyasha se posicionou atrás dela e começaram a dançar juntos.

- Mora onde? – ele perguntou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Na casa da frente. – ela respondeu, lutando contra um tremor. Ele estava muito perto, fazia anos que não sentia proximidade assim com um outro corpo humano.

- Ah, é vizinha da Sango? – ele perguntou contente com a notícia.

- Sou sim, você a conhece? – mal as palavras deixaram sua boca, Kagome se arrependeu,_ que burra que sou! _– exclamou em pensamento, _se a festa é dela, é óbvio que ele a conhece._

- Sou primo dela.

Kagome se surpreendeu. Não lembrava que a amiga tinha um primo. Rapidamente explorou sua memória e lembrou-se que Sango tinha um primo que morava na Califórnia, do outro lado do país.

- Você mora na Califórnia? – perguntou automaticamente.

- Não mais. Morava lá quando criança, mas faz uns cinco anos que estava morando em Massachusetts.

- Estava?

- É, comprei um apartamento não muito longe daqui.

- Ah – Kagome assentiu, sentindo-se feliz, o cara mais gato que conhecia depois de tantos anos, ia morar bem perto da casa dela! Isso era uma maravilha! Fazia tanto tempo...

- Quer uma bebida? – Inuyasha perguntou, querendo sair dali.

- Quero sim. – os dois saíram então da pista de dança e foram para a cozinha.

- O que você quer? – ele perguntou abrindo a geladeira.

Kagome espiou dentro do eletrodoméstico e tudo que via era cerveja, mais cerveja e água.

- Érr...cerveja? – Inuyasha olhou para ela ao ouvir a incerteza em sua voz.

Ele sorriu - Tenho refrigerante no carro. – afirmou.

Kagome sorriu se sentindo aliviada, fazia muito tempo que não bebia álcool, tinha medo de cometer algum vexame.

- Sango me disse que você faz faculdade de administração. – ele afirmou deixando a cozinha.

- Faço sim.

- Eu conclui ano passado, por isso que estou me mudando para cá, abri uma empresa de software junto com um amigo meu.

- Sério? Nossa! Que legal! Eu nem pensei ainda no que vou fazer quando me formar.

- Em qual ano você está?

- No terceiro.

- Só faltam dois e você ainda não decidiu o que vai fazer?

- Ah na verdade – Kagome parou de falar quando chegaram à sala, a música alta impedia qualquer um de ouvir. – Ufa! – ela exclamou quando a porta da casa foi fechada e com ela o som ficou abafado.

- Como eu dizia, penso em abrir uma loja de bijuteria. – ela olhou para ele, como ele não disse nada continuou – Sei que parece pouca coisa, mas penso em eu mesma confeccionar, gosto muito de fazer isso, olha essa pulseira – ela estendeu o braço.

Inuyasha se aproximou e pegou na mão dela, erguendo-a para poder fitar de perto os detalhes na pulseira feita de metal e adornada com minúsculas pedras cintilantes.

- Muito bonita – apreciou, _compraria uma para minha namorada_ – pensou, e assustou-se com o pensamento, não estava procurando uma namorada, talvez um caso passageiro, pensava dedicar-se quase que exclusivamente a empresa.

- A dona da pulseira também é muito bonita – elogiou.

Kagome sorriu encabulada – Ah, bondade sua.

- Feh! Que nada, estou sendo sincero. – eles chegaram ao carro e Kagome ainda não sabia o que responder.

Inuyasha abriu a porta do veículo esportivo ano 99, bem conservado, pegou atrás do banco um engradado de coca-cola.

- Não vivo sem isso. – afirmou entregando uma latinha a ela, guardou as outras no carro e fechou a porta.

- Também amo muito coca-cola. – ela respondeu abrindo a lata.

Inuyasha sorriu, pensando que aquela era mesmo uma garota diferente das que estava acostumado a conhecer, já estava se acostumando à mulheres que lhe pulavam em cima, loucas de paixão e então começavam com a ladainha de sempre:_ Você não me dá atenção, você não me compra isso, não compra aquilo, você não me ama mais...e blábláblá. Mulheres que se auto-rotulavam: Mulher objeto, só queriam sexo, grana e jóias preciosas._

- Sabe, faz tempo que não conheço uma mulher como você. – expôs seu pensamento.

Kagome engasgou com a bebida – O quê? Como assim como eu? Uma nerd?

Inuyasha a fitou intrigado. Nerd? O que tinha naquela mulher para pensar assim?

Avaliou uma vez mais o corpo bem feito, o rosto oval, os cabelos negros e sedosos. Os lindos e expressivos olhos castanhos.

- Não. Você não tem nada de nerd. Você é incrível, estou falando da sua personalidade, digo, o fato de você ter uma. – ele sorriu – Faz tempo que não conheço mulheres de fato interessantes – ele deu um gole da bebida, a coca já não estava tão gelada como quando comprara. Havia se esquecido da festa da prima, passara por acaso pelo local e decidira parar.

Kagome sorriu se sentindo lisonjeada.

- Vamos voltar lá para dentro? – perguntou, sentia vontade de dançar com ele.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

Kagome sorriu para ele e agarrou-lhe a mão – Vamos dançar!

Inuyasha sorriu e acionou o alarme do carro antes de seguir novamente para dentro da casa.

Os dois dançaram bastante durante aquela noite.

- Nossa! To cansada! – Kagome reclamou passando a mão nos quadris.

Inuyasha sorriu, ambos estavam suados de tanto dançar e ele ainda não tivera oportunidade de beijá-la.

- Vamos sentar então. – ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Levou-a até um sofá no lado oeste da casa, onde estava escuro por que haviam quebrado uma lâmpada.

Sentou-se e puxou-a para que sentasse ao seu lado.

- Também to cansado! – exclamou, fazia tempo que não ia a festas.

Kagome retribuiu ao sorriso. – Fazia tempo que eu não dançava – afirmou – To toda dolorida.

- Feh! Eu também. – falou se referindo a parte de que não dançava a um certo tempo. Inuyasha sorriu – Sabe o que estou com vontade de fazer?

Kagome fitou-lhe os olhos incrivelmente dourados. _Se ele me convidar para o apartamento dele eu me mato_ – pensou.

- Não. – respondeu cautelosa.

- Beijar você – ele afirmou.

Kagome respirou aliviada. Finalmente alguém que não pulava as preliminares! Ela sorriu – Ah é? E o que o impede? – perguntou aproximando o rosto do dele.

Inuyasha sorriu antes de encostar seus lábios aos dela, Kagome suspirou e se entregou de corpo e alma a sensação da boca quente sob a sua.

- Ahá! Aqui está uma foto do mais novo casal! Essa vocês vão mostrar para seus filhos ein?

O casal pulou quando uma luz repentina os iluminou.

- Sango! – Kagome reclamou.

_- Hey o que vocês estão fazendo aí? – Inuyasha perguntou carregando uma enorme caixa. _

_Kagome acordou de seus devaneios ao ver o homem de suas lembranças._

_– Ah a nossa foto. – exclamou ele ao aproximar-se do filho Shouji._

_- Papai, mamãe tava contando que bateram essa foto no dia que vocês se conheceram. – o menino de onze anos afirmou, balançando o porta-retratos em suas mãos._

_- Foi sim – Inuyasha sorriu para a esposa parada atrás do filho mais velho deles._

_- É. Graças a sua tia Sango nós temos essa foto preciosa. De um dos melhores dias da minha vida. – Kagome afirmou sorrindo. – Filho por que você não leva essa preciosa recordação para mostrar a sua irmã Yumi?_

_O menino sorriu e saiu correndo com a foto em mãos._

_- Foi um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida? – Inuyasha perguntou, largando a caixa da mudança no chão e se aproximando da esposa._

_- Foi. O dia que nos conhecemos. – Kagome respondeu ao sentir os braços fortes do marido a envolvendo._

_- Hmm, da minha também. – ele afirmou – Vamos relembrar? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. _

_- Hmm – Kagome fingiu pensar – Claro. – ofereceu os lábios a ele e como naquela primeira vez deixou-se beijar pelo homem que era o amor da sua vida._

**_~Fim~_**

* * *

><p>Olá gente! Mais uma one-shot para vocês! Fiz ela em duas horas, inspirada no vídeo da música: <strong>Last Friday Night<strong>, da **Katy Perry** e nos primeiros episódios do anime NANA.

Espero que vocês gostem!

E por favor me digam o que acharam!

Bjuss!


End file.
